


Forgotten anything?

by WitchyMaximoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyMaximoff/pseuds/WitchyMaximoff
Summary: Wanda is about to leave for work. Vision asks her if she have forgotten anything, and Wanda gives him a kiss. Vision turns red and open his hand to reveal Wanda’s favorite necklace saying “I mean this, but thanks”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Forgotten anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first work. English is not my first language so i’m sorry if I have some mistakes. hope you like it 
> 
> you can find me on twitter as @scxrletvisixn.

Wanda was getting ready for her training with Natasha, she put her hair in a ponytail and she checked if her shoes were tied correctly. Training was the last thing she wanted to do because she was tired of the last nights events, where her nightmares appeared again, hopefully Vision stayed with her the whole night, just stroking her hair and holding her until she fell asleep again. she didn’t know why he had this effect on her, well she knew, the truth was that Wanda had a crush on Vision but she didn’t want to risk their friendship. 

—What are you thinking of?— Vision asked with curiosity, making Wanda to go back to reality —Nothing, I was just getting ready. You know Natasha, she doesn’t like it when I don’t get in time for training— she didn’t lie, Natasha really didn’t like it when she was late but that wasn’t what kept Wanda’s mind occupied. —So, I’ll see you in two hours, Vizh. Maybe we can watch that movie you told me about— She was about to leave when he called her name —Wanda, have you forgotten anything?— his voice was soft as he approached to her with a little smile, she just couldn’t take it anymore.She closed the space between them and brought their lips together as she placed his hands around his neck. Vision was shocked but after a few second he closed her back. Wanda broke the kiss and she give him a innocent smile when she saw Vision blush? if that was possible, she had to ask him later. Vision opened his hand and show her the necklace that she wore all the time, she knew that she fucked up, that’s when the panic began. —I mean this, but thanks— he chuckled and Wanda just smile and she give him another kiss on his cheek while she took the necklace and left the room with reed in her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> any comments? suggestions? I’m gonna try to make this a regularly thing.


End file.
